


War of the Subconscious Mind

by ivy475



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dark Poetry, Depression, Multi, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/pseuds/ivy475
Summary: This book consists of old poetry I wrote over 20 years ago which I've decided to modify and publish. These poems are my original works. This shit is pretty morbid. I was in a terrible place mentally when I wrote them. They're a tiny peek into my fucked up mind. I'm not sure how many I'll actually end up publishing. It may be 3 or 4; it may be 5 or 10. Only time will tell.





	1. Solitary Confinement

A petal flutters in hostile, roaring wind  
On a journey of endless peril, it travels  
Through existence, it floats  
Lost and unsatisfied, indecisive and unknown  
What direction should it take?  
Where should it land?  
What goals should it make?  
An ominous cloud of danger advances  
Brimmed with rain, it bursts  
Splattered upon, the petal tumbles  
Into a downward spiral, it falls  
Plummeting to its own saturated demise


	2. Exposure

What are the problems with America today?  
Your illusion of freedom is stripped   
If you convey you'll disobey  
Dirty green paper everyone scrambles to possess  
What's the fucking point?  
It's all a greedy mess  
Big P sits in the white house   
Under the impression he has it made  
Rotten apples lurk in the shadows  
Anticipating his upcoming fade  
Massive hole in his head   
Oozes crimson like mad  
Political corruption flows forth  
It's pretty damn sad  
Ample crime and abundant vanity  
My head is swimming with complete and total agony  
Freethinkers are diamonds in the rough  
To be one of them is unbelievably tough


End file.
